


Crimson Desire

by crossroadsonwards



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Somehow managed to crank out 6k of Kurokei porn with my only prompt being 'vampire keito'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossroadsonwards/pseuds/crossroadsonwards
Summary: “Boss? Do ya need somethin’-” He steps forward slightly before his voice is suddenly cut off by surprise, Keito practically forcing him against the wall with all the strength he could muster.“I need you, Kiryu. I need you so badly...” Keito’s voice sounds incredibly raspy as he presses his warm mouth against Kuro’s throat, his breath hot against his ears.





	Crimson Desire

Kuro, being the doting (as he was often called by Keito) boyfriend he was, easily noticed how Keito was stumbling around during most of the practice. As his concerns gradually grew, he’s suggested Keito could sit out the rest of it about half way in. He didn’t want Keito to fall on his face again, last time he broke his glasses- which Kuro at least thinks is better than him breaking his nose- and he still doesn’t seem to be over it.

But… he glances over at Keito, who just so happens to be staring at him intently as he slowly makes his way over to him, his steps uneven and uncoordinated. It’s a little bit off-putting, to be honest, with how much he’s practically falling over his own feet.

“Boss? Do ya need somethin’-” He steps forward slightly before his voice is suddenly cut off by surprise, Keito practically forcing him against the wall with all the strength he could muster.

“I need you, Kiryu. I need you so badly...” Keito’s voice sounds incredibly raspy as he presses his warm mouth against Kuro’s throat, his breath hot against Kuro’s ears. Kuro feels his tongue against his neck, and he can’t admit that a shiver doesn’t run down his spine all the while he’s completely dumbfounded over what exactly is happening. It’s all happening so quickly, just a minute ago Keito was acting like he would collapse where he stood and now this…? 

Kuro wonders if he should be ashamed how he’s reacting to this situation, especially since Keito is never this upfront, but he finds himself going over what exactly could’ve put him in such a state. Is he running a fever? 

“W-What do ya mean? Boss-? Are ya okay…? Do ya need to go to the infirmary?” Kuro stutters like a dumbass as hot embarrassment pricks at the back of his neck. He can feel Keito’s unnaturally sharp canines press against his nape, and suddenly his pants feel tight and his clothes feel stuffy. So that glint he thought he had seen in Keito’s mouth wasn’t simply a product of his imagination. 

“You’re a- Do… do ya need a drink?” He quickly connects the dots, which he has to admit is unusual for him to do so quickly.

“Kiryu- please- I’m… My throat is killing me...” He sounds so desperate, his voice cracking as it comes out in a few breathy pants. Kuro practically melts against the wall and into Keito’s warm grip, letting himself relax. He’s gotten his blood drawn before, so this should be no different, right…?

“Take as much as you need, Hasumi.” he quickly offers himself to the man pinning him to the wall, and Keito doesn’t hesitate; as soon he’s given permission, he bites in hard. 

Kuro feels a flash of pain, but it’s soon replaced with some kind of warmth as he feels Keito’s tongue against his neck. Really, he shouldn’t be turned on by this but he is- and it’s undeniably hot as hell seeing his boyfriend suck away at his neck, however embarrassing this actually was for the both of them. He stays still and lets Keito do his own thing with no disturbances, breathing hard as he does so. His heart felt like it was beating a mile a minute, but that would probably benefit Keito anyways, he figured.

After what feels like forever, Keito’s mouth leaves his neck and he licks at the two marks he left, sucking up any leftover blood and seemingly relishing the taste. “Kiryu...? Are you alright? I’m sorry- you tasted excellent... and I got carried away...” Keito pants, using the sleeve of his blazer to wipe at his mouth. Aside just learning how his boyfriend is somehow a vampire and feeling slightly light-headed, Kuro feels like the bigger issue at hand is how he got a hard-on from all of this.

“Uhh- I- It’s fine, boss. As long as you’re satisfied. I don’t want ya... dyin’ on me, or somethin’. Glad I could help.” Kuro stutters half of all his words, his breath shaky. Should he just act casual about this? Play it off like it’s no big deal? But his boyfriend was a literal vampire, something that he thought wasn’t actually real till today. Sure, there was Sakuma in his class but he had figured that was just a major chuuni act that he was weirdly dedicated to withholding. But now that he knows they’re actually real and he’s turned on by all of this, he’s quite taken aback. Was it supposed to feel that good, having a vampire drink from you? 

But before he can think about this anymore, Keito lets him go. Kuro can literally see the realization filling his lime green eyes, which soon turns into an all-around panicked expression. His mouth opens but before any words can leave his mouth, Kuro speaks up, 

“Hey, no worries. I’m not freaked out by ya, and I won’t tell anyone. You were datin’ Sakuma at one point after all... I’m not surprised none.” He finds himself enchanted by the two fangs outlined in Keito’s mouth, noticing the still remaining blood dotting their edges. He gently lifts his hands toward Keito’s mouth in a lightheaded state, but before he gets very far Keito seems to notice- uh, the state Kuro was currently in.

“K-Kiryu...? You’re- You’re turned on by all of this...?!” He spluttered before moving backwards, stepping back from Kuro. Shit. He was quite observant, wasn’t he. Kuro shuffles in place and shoves his hands in his pockets to try to hide away his very obvious erection, but at this point, there’s no reason to even try to hide it.

“I- Uh- Listen,” He moves towards Keito, “It’s just- quite an intimate moment, ya know? It’s not every day where ya pin me to the wall like that...” He finds the best excuse he can make and rolls with it, hoping to God Keito wouldn’t run off on him and leave him there on his own. 

“You’re...! H-How incorrigible can you get...?” His cheeks are a vivid warm red, and Kuro wants to take an image of his cute flustered expression and save it close to his heart forever. 

“B-Boss, please... It’s not like we haven’t done anythin’ like this before.” He inwardly tells himself to pull his shit together, getting even more of a hard-on from this entire situation. Look- it’s not his fault Keito looks so damn cute flustered. 

“We-We’ve only done something like this once...!” Kuro knew he was right, the furthest they’ve ever gone being himself giving Keito a sloppy blowjob after school. Sure, Kuro was inexperienced, but it’s not like he knows nothing on the subject of sex. It wouldn’t hurt to try, right?

“L-Look boss, I- I know. But it ain’t a bad thing I’m... into this, is it? It benefits ya, clearly.” His hand goes to Keito’s cheek, and he feels just how warm it is. He’s amazed now knowing that even though he’s a vampire he still manages to feel warm to the touch. 

“I... I guess. But that doesn’t mean it’s any less embarrassing. Kanzaki could’ve walked in and seen you like that over me. Even worse, he could’ve seen me drinking from you, and…” He seems like he’s about to go off on a tangent before he breaks himself off with a sigh, leaning into Kuro’s palm.

“But he ain’t here right now, is he. We’re fine, boss. Anyways, he knows we’re going out. It’s fine.” He pulls Keito closer to him, his other hand making its way to Keito’s waist and underneath his shirt, his fingers ghosting over his stomach.

“We- We can’t... Not here.” Keito’s eyes advert away, seemingly trying to hide his apparent embarrassment.

“Listen, ain’t this room soundproof...? We should be good. It’s not like anyone would just attempt to barge into our own practice room anyways. And Kanzaki is long gone, so he shouldn’t be a bother... We just have to lock the door, and...” Kuro hopes it’s not too obvious how badly he wants to do something intimate with Keito as soon as possible, but he’s desperate. Desperate for friction to ease the tightness in his pants, desperate for Keito’s warmth, however much of it he actually had.

“You’re so stubborn, Kiryu...” Keito’s breath audibly hitches as Kuro pulled him closer to himself, their bodies finally making contact with each other after being separated earlier. “I- Do you even have a... condom?” Keito’s eyes meet his, and for the first time, Kuro feels his cheeks flush with embarrassment.

“I, uhh... Don’t exactly carry any on me... But, hey, we can do other things together, can’t we...?” He remarks as his hands move their way downwards and press onto Keito’s lower back, a place Kuro knows he’s extra sensitive. 

“At least kiss me first, you heathen.” Keito’s hands go up to his cheeks, pulling him towards his face. Their lips meet for about a minute before Kuro pulls himself away. Keito is visibly annoyed as if he wanted to get back to being intimate as soon as possible.

Kuro shifts on his feet, speaking up. “Hold on, this position is sorta awkward….” He makes sure to switch around their positions first, pinning Keito to the wall behind them. One of his hands holds Keito’s own hand against the wall, the other softly cupping his cheek. Keito looks away, presumably embarrassed before Kuro’s lips meet his once again. He tastes the faint tinge of chapstick on his lips, the bitter taste mixing with the iron sting of his own blood. 

Aside from how he tastes, Keito’s lips are exceptionally soft. It’s quite unexpected to be honest, as Kuro thought he didn’t have the time to use chapstick every day with how busy he happened to be at times. Even Kuro himself had to admit that he often forgot to use the strawberry flavored kind Keito had gotten him a while back quite frequently, Keito often having to remind him to use it after kissing him. He honestly finds this to be kind of cute, lightly biting down on those said lips to exert a small breathy noise from him. 

He hesitates on sliding his tongue in, even though he knows how much Keito seems to enjoy making out, instead of breaking the kiss by opting to move down towards his neck. Keito seems to inaudibly whine at this, his eyes adverting Kuro’s gaze as he turns his head the other way. He has to admit to himself that he doesn’t want this to be a simple quickie, they have the whole evening to just each other and Kuro doesn’t want that fact to go to waste one bit. At least, he sees it that way. He hopes to God the other man feels the same way about this whole situation, his hand making its way to his own shirt collar as he leaves a wet trail of kisses along Keito’s neck. 

Keito’s skin is far warmer than he expected, and he traces his tongue along it just to take in how he tastes. He stops just below Keito’s ear, a place he knows would practically kill him if Kuro had happened to just lightly bite down on. He finds it adorable he has such a weakness, a weakness that nobody but Kuro knew about. 

Keito seems to know what he’s about to do, his hand digging into Kuro’s shoulder and gripping onto the collar of his shirt tightly as Kuro bites down onto this spot, aiming to leave a quite noticeable mark. He sucks lightly at it before biting down on it again, Keito letting out a breathy moan at the sudden pleasure that filled him. Kuro practically worked magic on his body, and he can tell this easily by the small noises Keito kept making. 

Every sound that he had made pushed Kuro further and edged him on to take in more of him, and just like that his own hand that was previously pinning Keito in place was now pressing down onto one of his pressure points- namely his lower neck, another spot Kuro knows he’s sensitive. He makes sure to extra delicately massage him with his fingers, releasing the pressure that was once there. 

He presses himself closer to him to hear Keito panting below him, his breath warm as their chests touched. Keito’s soft noises were practically intoxicating, and he finds his own hand letting go of Keito’s own and trailing its way down to the collar of his uniform shirt. With some swift hand movements, his collar and blazer were now unbuttoned, and Kuro’s hands move to slide off his blazer. He’s actually surprised how silent Keito has stayed since their lips met, the only sound the other man had made were quiet moans or pants- which he, of course, didn’t mind one bit. 

He virtually lets Kuro strip him with zero complaints or comments, only turning his head once Kuro’s hands make their way along his chest which is now only covered up by his fully unbuttoned dress shirt. Keito’s chest isn’t one you’d exactly call impressive. Sure, he was a bit toned here and there, namely his arm and shoulders, but he’s relatively... lacking in the muscle department. It’s not like Kuro minds this, he thought that it was kind of cute how much of a build difference they happened to have.

Kuro’s hands trail their way up and down his chest, extracting a few soft breaths from the other man as he lightly pinched and rolled a nipple. He moves downwards to lightly suck on it next, trailing his teeth and then tongue along the sensitive bud slowly. As he’s at this, he brings his hand down between Keito’s legs only to find out he’s rock hard. He can feel the outline of his cock clearly through his pants, and he brings his pointer finger along it to tease him.

“Ngh...” He hears Keito make a strained noise, and Kuro feels his hips thrust forward against his hand in somewhat noticeable desperation. He presses his palm against his crotch lightly and causes more of those noises to leave Keito’s mouth and he has to admit… his voice sounds so cute when it’s strained like that, and Kuro feels his cock pulse at just the sound of it.

“You’re actin’ all needy, boss. It’s adorable…” Kuro lowers his voice as he leaves a small trail of kisses along his abdomen and upper chest, letting his tongue tease one of his nipples.

“S-Shut up…” He says, already sounding exasperated as Kuro continues his way up to his collarbones. Kuro had to admit- Keito had... very nice collarbones. So nice that Kuro was at a point where anytime he happened to wear an outfit where they were exposed he felt his face almost immediately turn red and found it hard to hold himself back from leaving a few noticeable marks on them. He leaves a few sloppy kisses along those said collarbones and his lower neck, he traces his tongue against the skin and taking in the salty taste of sweat before biting down onto them. Keito makes a noise of protest and his hands dig into Kuro’s shoulders as he whines. 

“N-No marks...” Keito’s voice sounds hoarse and desperate, and as he does all of this he can feel Keito grinding against his thigh like he’s trying to get at least some friction between the two of them where he was the most sensitive.

He rubs his two fingers right against where he hopes the head of Keito’s cock is, getting down on his two knees almost momentarily later. Keito’s hands go run through his hair as he places his mouth right in that exact same spot he was just rubbing his fingers against, kissing it lightly before moving his own hands to Keito’s belt. He swiftly unbuckles it, pulling them down to hang around Keito’s ankles. 

“Hey, boss. Sit down, will ya...?” Kuro suddenly speaks up as he looks up at the other man, and he now wishes he looked up at him sooner. The expression he wore was one that easily made Kuro feel just a bit harder himself, his mouth parted and his eyes lidded... He feels his own cheeks heat up at just the sight of his expression alone. 

“I- Sure, Kiryu...” Keito sounds embarrassed beyond belief, and Kuro can’t exactly blame him knowing the position he’s in right now. Keito plops down in front of him, and Kuro quickly moves to completely remove his pants. Now he’s only left with just his disheveled dress shirt, his boxers removed along with his pants, his dignity completely out the window as Kuro moves forward to trace his tongue along the clearly visible hard-on Keito had.

He moves his mouth away and instead, he brings his hand downwards to palm at Keito’s cock, spreading the precum evenly along his length. He fingers the tip ever so lightly, Keito’s breath audibly hitching and his hands digging into Kuro’s scalp as he does so. He picks up a sort of even pace, fingering him then stroking him off before repeating the process just enough times to make Keito into an even bigger mess than he already was. He can tell he’s drooling, and instead of finding it gross he actually sees it as pretty cute… Cute that Keito could even get into such a state like this. It was quite unlike him, Yumenosaki’s aloof and uptight vice president in such a submissive state… Kuro found it oddly attractive in a way. But most of all, he’s glad he’s the only one who Keito would actually allow to put himself in such a state. 

He sends his head downwards as well, his finger making a few o-shaped patterns along Keito’s slit, while his tongue carefully traces itself all the way from the hilt to the very tip of his cock. Keito’s thighs squeeze against his head, his moans audibly breathy and his eyes desperate for some kind of release as Kuro kisses the tip of his cock lightly. A warm feeling pools in his chest as he looks up at Keito while sucking down on his cock, who currently looked like a complete disheveled mess.

“K-Kiryu… Please.. I’m… I’m so-..!” He slurs his words as Kuro finally attempts to take Keito’s entire length in his mouth, almost reaching the hilt before suddenly Keito’s hips thrust forward and he sends himself even deeper. Kuro tries his hardest to fully take him in and not gag while he’s at it, though Keito certainly... isn’t the largest out there, so it’s not like it’s impossible. He soon picks up a rather desperate pace, his eyes locked onto Kuro’s own. His cheeks go full red as their eyes meet, and just at that moment Keito holds him in place downwards onto his cock as he cries out a muffled “K-Kiryu…!”

His back visibly arches in ecstasy as his come soon fills Kuro’s mouth in the heat of the moment, and the salty taste is something he doesn’t find himself disliking. He swallows without hesitating and licks up the remaining mess lining Keito’s length and his own hand before staring up at Keito and studying his borderline perfect expression. His cheeks are flushed, his hand being held over his mouth and his eyes seemed to be filled with embarrassment over what had just happened. He won’t make direct eye contact with Kuro, his head adverted to the side, staring at a corner of the room.

“W-Well....” Kuro pants after they finally part, swallowing thickly and trying to push aside his concern for the other man. He knows Keito isn’t one who’d easily shatter from Kuro’s own hands, but he can’t help but worry about it in the back of his mind. Kuro moves his hand upwards to wipe the single tear that had formed in his left eye, moving aside Keito’s hand and he cupping his cheek.

“Are ya alright…? Need me’ta stop?” He lowers his voice to a soft tone.

“N-No… I’m- I’m fine, Kiryu. You can keep going…” His hands make their way to Kuro’s cheeks, pulling him towards his own face. Their lips meet, and it’s much a much softer moment than what Kuro expected. They stay like that for at least a minute, Keito’s hands moving to tug at his shirt as Kuro sends in a bit of tongue to deepen the kiss.

He makes sure to take his time with the kiss, not wanting to overstimulate Keito too badly. He recalls what had happened their first time, the thought of almost making Keito blackout on him again during an intimate moment between them both worrying him. He makes sure to go slowly, like Keito is suddenly the most fragile being he’s ever had his hands on. "You came pretty quick, huh…” he mumbles, kissing Keito’s forehead.

“S-Shut up, you’re the one who never stops with your foreplay...” Keito crosses his arms, and Kuro feels himself crack a smile at just the sight of his boyfriend pouting. At this point, he doesn’t think there’s anything Keito can’t look cute doing. 

“Mm, but you’re adorable when I do so. Plus, ya seem into it... It’s a win-win situation, boss.” His expression softens at Keito’s visible embarrassment over what he just said, and he buries his head into the crook of his neck before leaving a small trail of kisses along it. “So you’re up for more, then…?”

“Don’t get too cocky, you don’t even have anything for preparation... How will you even-“ Keito splutters, his hands pushing Kuro away feebly.

“Well- You’re right, but…Hold on. Let me get something.” He leaves Keito where he’s sitting and quickly runs over to his school bag, his hands shifting through its admittedly lackluster continents. He spots a small clear bottle of lube he must’ve bought at some point and he’s actually relieved he had forgotten to take it out of his bag, lifting it up.

“Oh, I have this from last time. It’ll do great... “ He keeps sorting through his bag, “I… don’t have a condom, or anythin’. Ya won’t mind me comin’ inside of ya, will you…?”

“You- You’ve just been carrying that around...? What if someone had seen it? And- And I never said no, did I?”

“Well, worst case scenario someone does find it they’ll probably just think it’s for my own use. Not like that possibly is out of the ordinary.” Kuro shrugs, as he heads back over to him.

“Honestly, how incorrigible…” Keito grumbles as he sags his shoulders.

“Ah, but if I hadn’t taken it with me...” He pours some of the lube onto his pointer finger, “We wouldn’t be doing this, now would we.” he says in a low voice as he presses his finger against Keito’s entrance. He traces the tight ring of muscle a few times, extracting a few ragged breaths from Keito‘s mouth easily before whimpering wordlessly as Kuro outlines his entrance with his finger, sending in the tip of his finger after about the fifth time.

“This shouldn’t take long...” He sucks in a breath as he makes his way downwards between Keito’s legs, and pushes his thighs back to get himself a better view. He slides his finger in fully, taking in just how tight Keito felt around him. 

“Ya alright? Does it feel nice...?” He tries his best to read Keito’s expression, it seems to be torn between pleasure and mildly uncomfortable. 

“Y-Yeah... Give- Give me a few, I’m-I’m still not used to this...” He breathes in slowly, his eyes seemingly welling up with pleasure as Kuro sends his finger in as deep as it can go. 

“Keep... Keep going.” Keito finally splutters, and Kuro easily abides. He feels around a bit, hoping to find just where he can make Keito feel the weakest as he curls and twists his finger. He doesn’t see any difference in his expression until he hits that spot inside of him, and he hears an audible moan escape out of his mouth. His voice sounds beautiful like this, and Kuro feels himself get just a bit harder as embarrassingly as it was. He wasn’t even sure how that was possible at this point, but here he was.

“N-Nghh-Right… Right there… Kiryu…!” Keito’s nails dig into his back as Kuro sends in another finger, scissoring and curling and making sure he hits that weak spot inside of him. He sees Keito’s back arch and realizes he has to slow down, he doesn’t want Keito to get too close to his second climax yet... 

His own hand goes to his belt, and he swiftly unbuckles it to pull his pants and underwear down. He sucks in a breath as the cold air hits his cock, holding Keito down as he feels his fingers dig into his own back as he lines himself up with Keito’s entrance, his breath audibly shaky as Kuro pushes himself inside of him steadily. He can’t keep his eyes off of Keito’s face, studying him intently to make sure he’s not hurting him in any way. 

Keito’s expression looks almost uncomfortable now that he’s fully inside of him, and Kuro’s hand goes to cup his cheek and keeps his thrusting at a relatively slow pace. Keito leans into the touch, his eyes gradually filling with visible pleasure as he kept this up, and Kuro hoped he had finally adjusted to his size. 

This one single intimate moment between the two is surprisingly warmer than Kuro had expected, and his chest felt tight at the sight of Keito hiding his face with his arms. He’s… he’s adorable. “God, you’re so fuckin’ cute…” Kuro mutters as he thrusts in, feeling the urge to just kiss Keito all over right at this very moment.

“You’re- You’re such a sap, Kiryu…” Keito mutters as his nails dig into the front of Kuro’s shirt. Kuro can’t say he’s wrong... Look, it’s not his fault when it comes to Keito he’s the definition of a gay disaster.

“Quite the hypocrite, ain’t ya…” Everything he seems to do seems to cause Keito just to get a bit tighter around his length, the friction and the heat driving him closer to his climax as he feels a bead of sweat trail its way down his cheek and onto his collarbones. “Hold on, lemme take this shit off.” He mutters as he slides off his blazer and dress shirt in one go before pulling off his black tank top and tossing his clothing items near his school bag, completely revealing his chest. He finds it amazing how he felt cold a second ago, and now he’s practically naked aside from his pants. The same couldn’t be said for Keito, all he had left for cover was just his unbuttoned dress shirt, which was disheveled to the point where it wasn’t really covering up anything. 

He had to admit, as much as he wanted to bite and suck at his nipples, he forced himself to get back to the task at hand. He makes quick work of tightly entwining his and Keito’s hands together, their palms pressing each other warmly. Keito’s grip on Kuro’s own hand suddenly strengthens in relation to Kuro having pulled out of him entirely, and Keito lets out a noise of pure desperation. Kuro pushes his hips foward gently, hearing Keito’s breath soon getting more and more jagged.

“Hasumi? How’s it feel for ya...? I’m not hurtin’ ya, am I?” He mutters softly when he’s finally fully inside of him again, and he wets his lips with his tongue noticing his own voice sounds a lot more breathy than expected. He studies Keito’s expression closely, seeing his cheeks were satisfying red tint and eyebrows are knitted in pleasure as well, his mouth parted with a string of drool already making its way down his chin. Keito’s eyes seem to be glued to his chest, and Kuro is suddenly infinitely times glad he took off his shirt.

“It- It feels great- Kiryu, keep- keep going…” He notices just how slurred Keito’s voice sounds, his breath warm against Kuro’s neck. He soon picks up an even pace, thrusting in as he grips down on Keito’s shoulder with his free hand and holds him firmly in place next to him. He takes one look at Keito’s face and realizes how goddamn kissable he looked, those lips of his looking very appealing at this very moment. He doesn’t even hold himself back from planting his lips onto Keito’s own and savoring every moment of it, Keito’s small noises... He kept fucking into him at his even pace, pulling out further and further each time before practically slamming back in.

It’s only a few of those rough thrusts before Keito’s noises become strained sounding, his moans audibly hitching with the force of Kuro’s thrusts. “A-Am I bein’ too rough...?” He drops his rough pace almost immediately, although he doesn’t quite pull himself out.

“N-No... I’m- I’m just surprised how good it’s been feeling...” Keito’s cheeks visibly burn with embarrassment, and Kuro can tell by how tight he feels around his length that he’s somewhat close to his climax already…

“K-Kiryu...” Keito’s voice lowers audibly as Kuro’s hands go for his glasses, aiming to take them off. “Y-You don’t have to take them off...” He resists, holding back Kuro’s hand feebly. The lenses are fogged from Keito’s warm breaths, and Kuro is surprised he even managed to make out where his hand was.

“Ya sure? Can ya see fine?” Kuro found it adorable he was still being stingy about his glasses in such a state, him being defensive over them was nothing new.

“It’s better than you being a blurry mess...” Keito’s fingers go in between his own, squishing his hand lightly as he kept his thrusts up. Kuro noticed the slight bounce of his glasses every time he happened to thrust in, a warm pleasure pooling in his abdomen at just how cute it seemed to him. 

“Alright- Alright. I’ll keep em’ on... Can I touch you down here...? Or is it too much?” His hand makes its way down Keito’s stomach, trailing its way to the tip of his cock. It was untouched and precum dripped from the tip onto Keito’s pale stomach.

“P-Please do...” Keito’s voice is filled with a certain desperation, one that made Kuro want to ruthlessly fuck him into the submission- But it’s all too conflicting when at the same time he wants to be the most careful he could possibly be when he’s touching Keito all over. It’s no different when they’re being this intimate, taking his time to be as soft and gentle with Keito as he possibly could.

His free hand goes downwards to stroke him off carefully, spreading the precum at the tip with his pointer finger down the entire length. Keito’s hips jolt forwards at the sudden contact, going along with Kuro’s rhythmic strokes as rubs his palm along his cock. He makes sure to finger the tip every so often, Keito’s moans sounding more and more uncontrolled as he soon lets himself give into the pleasure enveloping his body. 

The more Kuro thrusts in the tighter Keito feels around his length, the heat building up deep in his abdomen very quickly. He was close, but he knew Keito was closer. His eyes were lidded and his flushed lips were parted, and Kuro brings his hand up to wipe away a string of spit hanging down from them. But his expression didn’t even compare to the sounds he was making, which were all desperate uncontrolled moans and shaky breaths.

Keito’s eyes squeeze shut as Kuro buried himself deep into his insides, grinding against what Kuro hopes is his prostate for extra stimulation. A tear forms in his left eye as Kuro sends the tip of his finger into his slit, making a few o-shaped gestures along it while he’s at it. 

“N...Nggghh… K-K...Kiryu…!” Keito jolts upwards and his back arches visibly as his nails dig into Kuro’s skin, before his come spills all over his stomach in a messy fashion and his head falls back into the crook of Kuro’s shoulder as Kuro’s hand helps him ride out the high of his orgasm, his come now completely covering Kuro’s hand and his own stomach. The heat and the slick around his length is suddenly tripled, and he fucks in hard. He breathes in heavily at just how tight Keito now feels around him, the other looking like he was completely out of it. 

“B-Boss… I’m- I’m gonna…- Ah... Inside of ya…” He manages to mutter out huskily, Keito’s eyes meeting his. His gaze seemed hazy, the lenses of his glasses fogged.

“P-Please, K-Ku-Kiryu…” Kuro isn’t sure if that’s him allowing Kuro to come inside of him or a denial, but what makes his heart skip a beat is Keito almost saying his first name. God, he cursed at himself, he really is such a sap. He shakes his head and picks up his pace again, knowing he’ll come relatively soon. He makes sure to slide himself in deep, barely taking anytime in between his thrusts to pause. He roughly fucks in twice before in a sudden wave of heat hits him hard, and he can feel it course through his body as he finally feels the pressure inside of him finally being released.

“D-Danna… I’m gonna…- Hah…” He grinds his hips forward and makes sure send himself in deep, nails digging into Keito’s shoulder and holding him in place as he grinds himself forward when he reaches his climax, making sure to spilling his come far inside of him. He rides out his orgasm sloppily, thrusting in loosely in an attempt to draw more ecstasy from this already pleasurable experience. The heat feels overwhelmingly good, and he wonders why the hell the two of them had never gone this far with each other before.

“S-Shit… Kiryu…” Keito’s hands make their way to his face, and Kuro takes a moment to just appreciate the sight in front of him. Keito drenched in sweat with his hair damp and a loose tear falling down his cheek, making Kuro suck in a ragged breath. He’s never looked more beautiful, even if he’s in a tired and admittedly messy state like this. He leans himself forward and plants a small kiss on his lips, but before he can pull away Keito’s hands are both in his hair, pulling Kuro towards him and deepening the kiss shared between the two.

They stay like that for a good while, before Keito’s grip on him is finally released. Kuro pulls away soon after, regaining his breath and running his hand through his hair. It was definitely affected by everything they had just done, more than his usual small lock of hair gracing his forehead.

“Oh- Kiryu… Y-Your hair looks cute like that…” Keito looks away, his cheeks red as he glances over in Kuro’s direction more than once.

“Ya think? Maybe I’ll wear it like this more often.” Kuro laughs, pulling his pants up before he adjusts his belt accordingly. He looks around the room for wherever he threw his other clothes and he spots them quickly enough, as they had landed near his school bag.

“It’s going to be obvious what we just did to anyone…” Keito sighs, sitting up, before almost immediately laying back down. The look on his face seems to be one of poorly masked pain, and he runs his hand through his hair. “...I don’t know I’ll be able to walk home.” 

“Heh, good thing I can easily carry ya. You’re like a feather in my arms. Stay there while I get our clothes for us, kay?” Kuro smirks lightly as he heads off, before remarking “Try to sit up at least. Ya gotta get dressed, boss.” He heads over to his school bag, collecting his blazer, dress shirt, and tank-top, sliding them back onto himself one by one. 

He finds Keito’s clothes easily enough, wishing he hadn’t thrown them aside so carelessly as he knew Keito would get into him for causing wrinkles in his uniform later on.

“Here ya go. Ya need my help to put em’ on for ya?” He helps lean Keito against the wall, kissing his forehead.

“I’m not that tired, I’ll be fine.” Keito shoves his arms through his dress shirt as if to prove his point.

“Okay, okay. I got ya. Let me know if you need any help, either way.” He watches as Keito slowly buttons up his shirt and neatly adjusts his collar. Had it not been for how messy Keito’s hair had gotten, Kuro wouldn’t have even been able to tell he had just had sex with how precise he's being. Maybe he’s just not the brightest, though…

“Oh, hey, Keito.” The tip Keito’s ears seem to turn red along with his cheeks as soon as the word ‘Keito’ leaves his mouth. “Can I take ya to my place? I’m sure my sis will be fine with ya.”

“Y-Yeah, sure… Let me text my parents first, at least. I don’t want to worry my mother.” Keito, now fully dressed, attempts to stand up, before cursing quietly under his breath. “...Please get my school bag for me.” He grimaces, as he sits back down.

“Shit, is it really that uncomfortable for ya?” His eyes light up with worry as he tries heads over to Keito, to at least try to comfort him in some way- before Keito stops him.

“I-It’s normal. It was like this my first time, as well. I’d hate to agree with the idea of you carrying me, but… It hurts quite a bit.” He raises his hand and motions Kuro as though to stop, and he abides and quickly gathers Keito’s junk at brings it over to him.

“Here ya go. After you get your shit together, I’ll carry ya out of here then…~” He cracks a smile at Keito turning his head away, gazing intently at his phone to avoid even so much as glancing at Kuro.

“This- This’ll be the only time I'll let you carry me around this school, okay? Don’t think this is an invitation to start doing it regularly!” He scowls, his cheeks red. Kuro laughs at his boyfriends classic never honest with his feelings act as he picks up both of their bags and flings them over his shoulders.

While he’s texting, Kuro brings his hand underneath the back of Keito’s knees, sliding his arm underneath both of them. “Up ya go, boss.” He gradually lifts him up, using his free arm as support for his back. He grips tightly onto his shoulder as he lifts him into the air, efficiently holding him princess style. “Here, hold onto my shoulder-“

He’s cut off by a weak punch in the chest by Keito, which feels more like a gentle tap. “You didn’t even give me a chance to finish texting her, you blockhead!” Keito flusteredly presses ‘send’ and closes the app and turns off his phone, shoving it into his blazer pocket and then crossing his arms.

“Sorry, being given an offer like this is rare. I’m gonna enjoy every bit of it.” He gradually walks Keito out of the practice room, Keito griping all the while. Which Kuro found every bit of absolutely adorable, but there was something he wanted to bring up...

“S-So… ya almost called me Kuro back then… Can’t ya say it again? Keito?”

“...Shut it, Kuro. I’m too tired to deal with you right now.” He pouts, burying his face into Kuro’s chest. “I think I’ll be sore for the entire week thanks to you, you brute…”

“I’ll be sure to carry ya every day you happen to be sore, then. Ya sure you’re okay though…?” He searches Keito’s face for any sign of discomfort.

Keito looks up at him with a warm gaze, the look in his eyes soothing Kuro’s worries almost immediately. “No need to worry, Kiryu. I’m fine, it was quite the… p-pleasurable experience.” 

“You’re adorable, boss.” He holds Keito close to his chest as he leaves the practice room, who only responds with a heavy sigh as he sinks into Kuro’s grasp.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading through all of this! I'm submitting this in hopes it'll convince Kuro to possibly be points, but either way, I'm glad to contribute to the Kurokei tag.


End file.
